


Imagine Castiel pulling on your hair so you look at him when you cum.

by ayee_san



Series: 1k celebration [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Edging, F/M, Smut, rough smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayee_san/pseuds/ayee_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>not-so-natural-spn.tumblr.com</p></blockquote>





	Imagine Castiel pulling on your hair so you look at him when you cum.

“Castiel,” you screamed and dropped your head on Castiel’s shoulder as he kept hitting all the right spots inside of you. His hands were on your hips, holding you tightly so you couldn’t move, only sit still in his lap as he plunged his cock deep in and out of you, drawing out moans, screams, and begs from you.

Each time you got anywhere close to your release, he would slow down, or stop altogether, making you whine and beg to ‘let me cum’, at what he would just chuckle.

After fifth time of stopping you from cumming, he started his movements again. This time, it was different: He took your nipple in his mouth, drawing it between his teeth, while his grace made circles around your clit, making your thighs twitch from overstimulation. One of your hands on his shoulder clung hard to him, raking your nails over the skin and leaving red lines.

Between moans, and screams, and incoherent noises that left your mouth, you managed to say, “Castiel, please–” a slap on your ass made you squeak, before you continued, “please let me cum, babe.”

He didn’t say anything, only started bouncing you on his lap faster and putting more pressure on your clit with his grace.

“Oh fuck,” you said when you felt your release so close. You closed your eyes, all the sensation too much to take, but the pull on your hair made you open them.

Castiel was as debauched as you were. His hair was sticking in different directions and his lips were swollen from kisses. “Don’t close your eyes,” he said as he squeezed your ass, “I want you to look at me when you cum.”

Couple of seconds later, your orgasm hit you, and you screamed Castiel’s name on top of your lungs, surely waking up Sam and Dean. You fought to keep your eyes open, and from the intensity of your orgasm, it was close to impossible.

With the hand that was in your hair, Castiel pulled you down to him crashing your lips together as his cock twitched inside of you and ribbons of hot cum coated your walls. You closed your eyes as you kissed, letting yourself immerse into the waves of pleasure. Castiel’s movements slowed down, until he came to a stop and you slumped against his chest, thoroughly spent.

Castiel kissed the top of your head, soothing any ache you might have and putting you to sleep, but not before whispering, “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> not-so-natural-spn.tumblr.com


End file.
